Getting better
by CullenHathaway
Summary: i recommend no children read this there are some mature themes/dreams in some up coming chapters. R&R! im kinda new to these kinda stroies i just wrote
1. Chapter 1

This story is recommended M so I don't think it will be smart for little kids to read this.

**SUMMARY;**

Hello, I'm Bella Swan.

I am overweight, I have acne all over my face, I wear glasses, I have braces, I always have greasy hair and I am extremely clumsy. I am the most unpopular person in school which I am grateful for, because I do not allow anyone to touch me. I am terrified of physical contact; it takes a lot for me touch my dad, which I very rarely does especially after my nightmares. Though I don't care about touching my big sister Hannah Swan, she was really pretty, she had long blond wavy hair that had natural brown streaks, deep chocolate brown eyes, and perfect teeth and was so fit it was unbelievable and she had the most tanned skin I have ever seen. She is really nice and is very protective of me, once I was getting bullied in year 1 and she was in grade 10 she full had a hissy at the kid I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

I am an abuse victim. My mother abused me almost every night starting at the time I was 6. It wasn't that bad when I younger but when I turned twelve, she started getting worse. I nearly died once, I was happy that it was going to end, but no she wanted to have a pet so she took me the hospital and said I got bashed by a group of kids.

And on it went until my father Chief of Police in La Push came to ask if I could come over for a little while, walked in on my mother punching my gut about 10 times. He immediately took her to Rehab and under the watchful eye of the best cops in U.S.A.

Chapter 1

_I was in my room doing my home work when I heard the front door open and heard Renee's drunken voice; I automatically cringed and hid under my bed_

"_Belllaaaaaaaaa. Where are you? I want some dinner, NOW!" she yelled, I stayed under my bed shaking from fear; I heard her stumbling up the stairs whispering some things unintelligent. I heard the door slam open followed by a crack, "Oh shit, I broke the door." Mumbled Renee, I saw her feet walking towards the bed, "Oh Belllaaaaaaaaa, come out where ever you are! She can't possibly be under the bed can she?" She said as she lifted the covers up, she put on a surprised look on her face and grabbed my hair forcefully, making me whimper._

"_There you are I was starting to get worried. Now come on sweetie let's go to my bathroom, I have a gift for you, I call it sharpie, and I think you have met him before." She said happily as she pulled my hair even harder. I thought about the scars on my arms and stomach, I have met sharpie several times._

"_No please! I'm sorry! Please I don't want to see Sharpie please!" I begged not bothering to hold back my sob; she shook her head and carried on walking. When we got to her room I saw the butcher knife in her sink, she chucked me on the floor while she headed over the sink and picking up the knife and moving towards me, I crawled back not taking my eyes off the knife._

"_Come on Bella, I don't want to tie you up." She said my body was shaking so hard it hurt and I couldn't stop the tears that fell down faster when I hit the bed frame. She smiled and put my hands behind my back and put some cuffs on them and lifted my shirt up._

"_This will teach you to listen to your mummy." She said, then she cut a long line on my stomach, I screamed in pain and started thrashing around, she smiled. "Oh come on sweetie it tickles." She dug the knife in again and started laughing._

"_Please stop! Please! PLEASE! I'm sorry Renee! Please stop, please!" I screamed._

I shot out of bed screaming, I looked around in my room and saw something slumped over my chair, I screamed and crawled to the corner of my bedroom. The thing looked up and I saw it was Charlie and he had tears running down his face. "Baby? Are you okay? It was only a dream, baby girl." He said coming closer I flinched at his closeness, he sobbed. And sat back down I lowered my head in shame, "I'm sorry." I whispered. He smiled a little and nodded his head.

He sighed, "Bella do you want to go to Australia and live with Hannah for a while? I have spoken to her and told her what happened with Renee and she offered to help you. W-would you like that?" he asked, I nodded my head he smiled brightly.

"Okay, I already have the ticket; you leave tomorrow morning at 10am okay? Pack your things now I don't think you will get back to sleep right now and Bella…" he hesitated, "could I please have a…. hug?" he asked softly I knew he knew I was going to say no. I sucked in a deep breath and crawled over and sat in front of him, ignoring a tiny voice inside my head saying stay away. He looked at me with surprise I smiled and wrapped my arms around him softly.

He held onto me harder he breathed in almost like he was taking in my scent. I realised how much I have missed hugging my dad. 'I love you dad." I whispered, he sobbed, "I love you too baby girl." He replied. I held onto him for a few more minutes then let go. I smiled softly, "I think I should pack. Go back to sleep daddy, I will wake you when I need to go." I commanded softly. He laughed but agreed and went back to bed.

I sighed and got up and headed towards my wardrobe and started packing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When we got to the airport the plane was just landing, I quickly gave dad a hug just flinching a little and went off to get on the plane. When I got on I saw I was sitting in the middle, when I sat down two women walked over and sat on either side of me, I started shaking and I quickly got and rushed over to the man hostess.

I still kept a great distance and cleared my throat when he turn around I smiled weakly, "Excuse me, can you please put me into a different seat with no girls sitting near me please." I asked fighting back tears, he looked at me shocked.

"No I don't think I can, why do you ask?" he asked. I thought hey I'm never gonna met him, "I've been abused by a girl and I don't like going near them and I kind of don't like physical contact, as you can see." I pointed in between the big gap between us; he looked slightly worried but nodded and told me to wait there. Suddenly I heard the last voice I ever thought I would hear.

"Hello Bella sweetie, did you miss your mommy?" she asked looking at me with cold eyes.

_Hey, this is a new story! I don't know if it good or not! But could you review and tell me if you want me to carry it on or not. It's going to be a Paul and Bella story. Oh and I didn't get to add this detail Bella got rapped, when she well she is 14 now and she is going to stay with her sister for 3 years. Sorry, I just don't know how to do a rap scene, so Yeh I just wanted you to know _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stumbled backwards, "Renee. What are you doing here? You're meant to be in Rehab." I asked in shaky voice, she smiled and shook her head. "I was showing 'good behaviour' so they let me go, but isn't this perfect. I was actually coming off the plane and saw you walking on this one so I followed after I got ticket. It saves me trying to look for my pet again." She said as she advanced on me. I had tears pouring down my face and I looked around and saw a hostess over near my old seat, I quickly ran over but still kept my distance.

"P-please miss, can you get that lady off the plane please." I begged I pointed over at Renee who was just standing there looking around, acting innocent. The hostess looked at me confusion and worry. "Why would I take her off the plane?" she asked. "S-she's my mother, b-but she was abusive and now she is trying to get me again so s-she is following me. PLEASE! S-she is supposed to be in R-rehab anyway." I was crying so hard I was surprised she could understand.

She nodded her head and indicated for me to follow her. I quickly turned around and saw Renee glaring daggers at me; I shrunk back and walked faster. When he got to the end of the plane the lady got the micro phone and said, "Sorry everyone, we are going to have to wait a while because we are having a slight problem with something."

We walked off the plane and towards the two security men that were standing on the outside of the path that heads towards the plane doors. The hostess whose name I learned was Demmie speak to one quietly, "Excuse me, Cruize, Bella her mother's following her and let's just say she is a bad woman. So I was wondering if you could get her off this flight and send her on another flight?" she asked nicely. He looked at my tear stained face and gave me a little and nodded. I smiled, "thank you." I thanked, he smiled and led us to the plane. I saw the guards take a very angry Renee off the plane and back to the airport, I smiled.

Demmie came and sat next to me; I trusted her a bit more now and allowed her to sit 1 metre near, she smiled. "There you go. Do you want to sit in the back?" she asked, I nodded. She smiled and got up. A few minutes the plane started moving and I leaned back in my chair. This has been a crazy day.

When the plane landed I quickly got up and rushed off the plane. When I got to the airport I collected my things and went to the main quarters. When I walked out I saw Hannah standing there with my name on a sign looking prettier, tanner and fighter then before. I dropped my bags and ran as fast as I could and jumped on her, she let out a shriek and looked at me with happiness.

"Bella! I missed you! And you're hugging me!" she said with tears in her eyes, I nodded my head. "I've missed you too Hannah. Come on let's go, I don't like these boys are looking at my big sister!" I said seriously which caused her to laugh; she nodded and picked up my luggage.

All the way to her house she kept on asking questions and all, I answered happily. When we arrived at her house, I probably looked like a fish. Her house was BEATIFUL!

It was three stories high with lots of windows and dark wood, her garden was gorgeous, but inside the house was so much better. Her living room was like 3 times the size as Charlie's house, the kitchen was unbelievable, and the rooms! OMG! My room was 2 times bigger than that girl's room from 'What a Girl Wants' and my bathroom was HUGE! And I had my own office and a walk in wardrobe that had a mirror that spoke to you truthfully! The whole house was HUGE!

She is the richest person in the world I think. Okay I guess everyone is wondering how anyone could be that rich. Well, my sister is a famous singer, actress and Chef. She is the most talented person in the world man! I love this already!

3 YEARS LATER

It's been three years since I moved in with Hannah and I have changed a lot. I have a whole new wardrobe, seriously! I am a strong tom-boy, I don't like going shopping but I go if I need to. I am really hot, not as hot as Hannah but still. I got rid of my braces and acne, I still have my glasses but I wear contacts mostly. I am 5ft11' and have long brown wavy hair that has red streaks in it, sparkly brown eyes, curves in the right places, fit as and really, really tanned. I started doing boxing 2 months after I came to Australia to let out all my fear and anger and I did really well. I soon stopped after a year and started doing hip hop, singing and acting.

I've gotten really talented too I am really good at singing and acting. And AMAZING and dancing now that I have lost my clumsiness. I have had heaps of boyfriends, but I went no more than kissing, because I still don't feel comfortable with boys and girls touching me, my last one actually tried to force me and I freaked and knocked him out as I said I don't trust them because I have already been…. Raped and I didn't want it to happen again.

I'm really sad though, because I am leaving to LaPush again, though I learned that dad is in the Council, I'm not actually surprised my family has been a part of the legends and all so why not. Hannah said it was all fake but I don't believe it, I think it is true as saying 'there is a moon in the sky'. **(A/N I made that saying up on the spot)**

I finally drove to the airport, Hannah couldn't come and say goodbye so she bought me a cherry red Ferrari F430 Spider. I already had a licence but I never got a car, so I was happy.

As soon as I got my ticket the plane was boarding I quickly ran over and hopped on thinking: 'GOODBYE AUSTRALIA, WASHINGON.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got off the plane, I saw dad standing there looking hopeful and excited and Jacob looking even more excited and hopeful. If you guys don't know Jake was/is my best friend. But the problem was he was and probably is still friends with my bullies Paul, Embry, Sam, Jared and Quil. He had no idea that his friends were bulling me, and I didn't have the guts to tell Jake about that. I didn't want to ruin their friendship.

I wonder if they will recognise me. I know I didn't. When I woke up I always freaked because I always saw a beautiful girl in the mirror. I laughed at the memory.

_/Flashback/_

_I woke up one morning and got up to get changed but I saw someone looking at me, in front of my wardrobe. I screamed and ran towards Hannah's room and slammed open the door._

"_Hannah! Someone is in my room!" I yelled frantically. I quickly ran back to my room and saw the same beautiful girl looking at me, but she looked frantic. Hannah then ran in my room and took one look at me and busted up laughing._

_I looked over at her confused, she pointed at me. "Bella, that's your reflection! OMG! You are so stupid!" she yelled at me while walking out of my room. I looked over and lifted my hands and waved them like a lunatic and saw that the girl copied me. I got a slight blush on my cheeks and fell on my bed. _

_/Flashback End/_

She never let that go. Whenever she had friends come over she would always tell that story and they would laugh. I smiled. I walked faster and made my way over to the boys looking confused.

I waved my hand in front of Charlie, "Um, excuse me sir. Do you know where Charles Joseph Swan is?" I asked innocently. Charlie's expression was immediately guarded and he was in police form.

"And who are you? And how do you know my name?" he asked, Jacob had the exact look on his face like Charlie, but it looked so funny on his face I busted out laughing.

"OMG, Jake never become a police. I don't think you will intimidate your crimes; I think you will make them die of laughter." I managed to say clearly. They both looked really confused that I was actually kind of hurt.

"Do you know, I know who you're waiting for; Details: Bella Marie Swan, went to Australia, got scared shitless when she looked in the mirror. And I have to say Hannah has the biggest house I have ever seen! I mean seriously you and mum don't have any talents I mean no offence. But I have to say. I never knew I could box, sing, dance and act; I mean seriously. Am I adopted?" I threw my hands in the air; I looked at the boys expecting them to jump on me say welcome home. But guess what they looked scared and confused!

"_Oh god._ Are you guys _stupid_ I mean, none of what I said would just cross your mind that I am _Bella_! I mean are you guys _demented_? Did you like bang your heads _so_ many times that half of your brain went _missing_!" I yelled which caused some people laugh. They both just looked at me. I knew that they remembered me, but were shocked.

I huffed, "fine, I'll walk home." I stomped my foot and walked towards the car park. I just got out of the door, when I was tackled by Jacob. I noticed his skin was really hot! I laughed and turned around and smiled at him. Whoa! He is hot! And I mean that in a best friend way peoples!

"Hey Jakey! My Alpha! You look _hot!_" we have nicknames his was Alpha, because everyone always listened to him and mine was Alpha Jr. Because people listened to me if Jake wasn't there.

"Alpha Jr. I missed you so much! You look hot too! I'm gonna have to fight all the boys to keep them off you! Man Paul, Em, Quil, Sam and Jared have missed you so much!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah probably couldn't find anyone else to bully." I mumbled so quietly I could barely hear it myself. I looked back at Jake who looked angry as hell. He couldn't have heard me could he?

I noticed he started shaking, "Jake?" I said but he didn't hear me. I saw he was shaking harder and I saw my dad running over looking happy, but that look turned into alarm when he saw Jake.

"Bella, go to the car. Now!" he yelled, I backed away and walked slowly to the car. When I hopped in the car, I turned to watch Jake and Dad. Jake had managed to stop shaking and was talking to my dad I don't know what he said but dad exploded.

"They what! She was my baby girl! She was handling enough with Renee and they just had to bully her! Oh no Jacob! You are going to make them do extra patrol! If you don't I will kill you!" when dad finished he was breathing heavily, I should be worried, but how the hell did Jake know I was being bullied. It's not like he could have heard me mumbling about the bullying, couldn't he?

I was too busy with my thoughts I didn't hear the boys come back and hop in the car until the car started. I saw dad looking better and sighed.

"So daddy dearest. How have you been? Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" I asked he shook his head.

"Everything has been very boring without you" he said, I nodded my head in approval and leaned back in my chair, "good answer" I stated which caused him and Jake to laugh.

"So Bella what have you been up too?" Jake asked that's just what I needed and I got into my whole life in Australia. I actually had to wake Jake up sometimes, which really hurt but was funny at the same time. He was wide awake when I told him about the boxing. He even said that I should fight him one day, which dad protested on. Soon I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"We're home Bella" said Jake. My eyes fluttered open and saw the house I left 3 years ago, to get those awful memories out of my head. It looked exactly the same which I was happy about. I always liked the style.

I hoped out of the car and got my things from the cruisers boot. Soon we were upstairs, I gazed in my bedroom, it looked different. The walls were painted like the night sky with stars everywhere, there was a king sized bed in the corner, a dresser, work bench, a black wardrobe with a mirror attached to it and silver curtains. It was dark but gorgeous at the same time.

I turned to face my dad who had been watching me look at the room in silence and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. It's gorgeous." I whispered, I smiled and pulled away. "I'm going to see Emily; does she still live down the road?" I asked dad nodded. Emily was my other friend, she knew about my mum abusing me and the bullying.

I started walking down towards Emily's house. I wonder if she will remember me...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I made it to Ems I smelt muffins coming from her house and I internally laughed. She always liked cooking when she was little, so I guess it stuck. I made my way to the door and knocked loudly. Coming!" she yelled. A moment later the door opened to reveal Emily. She looked gorgeous, she had long black silky hair, dark brown eyes that almost looked black, was very tanned but she had 4 long scars running down one side of her face but it added on to her beauty, almost like she was born to have them there.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked politely. I looked over her shoulder and saw a picture of her, Jake and I laughing, but my face had a love heart around it and it said 'Miss you', I had to smile at that gesture.

"Emily! How could you forget your old bestie! I am hurt." I accused feigning hurt. I even pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. She was looking at me intently and soon she had a knowing look in her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Bella?" she asked quietly, I smiled and nodded my head. She squealed and jumped on me. I laughed and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Em" I whispered. "Me too." She replied and started kissing my face, I laughed.

I don't know how long we stood there for but a too familiar voice cut through the air.

"Are you cheating on me Em?" asked Sam Uley, my school bully, laughter was followed and you didn't have to be smart to know it was the other boys and Jake. Emily pulled away grinning but it fell from her face when she looked at me. Why the _fuck_ would she date one of my school bullies when she knew what problems I was going through and the bullying made it worse.

"_What? _Are _cheating_ on me Em? Why! Would you even think about dating _him?" _I asked, not sure whether to be more disgusted or angry. "I can't tell you." She whispered she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. I was about to say something but got interrupted.

"Who are you? And why are you making my imp- fiancé cry?" Sam asked. Okay, I've decided I am Pissed! "Fiancé! You're his FIANCE Emily?" I exclaimed; Emily started crying I shook my head in disbelief; I should be the one crying, she is engaged to my bully! We even swore on our friendship we wouldn't date any.

Jake decided to speak up from behind me, "hey come on Alpha Jr. She's your best friend, don't be too hard." He said, luckily none of the boys know the nickname. I laughed a humourless laughed and shook my head. "No Jake, she _was_ my best friend. We swore on our friendship. I'm going." I said harshly. I started walking away and I saw Emily fall into Jake's arms. I heard Sam following me. Don't ask how I just knew, I stopped.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you Sam." I warned harshly, I started running when they started talking. If they are going to tell the boys who I was, I did _not_ want to be there.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I got home I started cooking dinner for Dad and Myself. When I was finished Dad still wasn't home so I ate mine and covered up his. **(A/N it's like 5:00pm there and the shops close at 10:30pm) **I decided to go to Port Angeles to buy some clothes. I got my keys and wallet, when I opened my door I almost ran into Sam. He had an ashamed look on his face and looked a bit nervous.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered, huh I guess they know who I am. Damn It!

_**Hey Girls and Guys! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I am working on two chapters n=now for this story! Review!]**_

_**Love CullenHathaway **_

_**A.k.a Hannah xoxo**_


	4. Hey! Please read this!

Hey Guys this isn't a story! But my friend Mollie stretched a few ligaments in her knee area. I would like it if U reviewed and sent her some love. I can show her the reviews! I hope this isn't too much to ask!

Love CullenHathaway

A.k.a Hannah xoxo


	5. Hey guys this is URGENT I'm serious!

Hey guys! It's me Hannah. As some of you guys might know I had a review on Green Eyed God from 'Los Angeles Writer Association' (I don't think they are the actual people but who cares.) But anyway, I was thinking I should just stop writing. I mean come on I'm 12 years old! I have to agree with this person, I can't write! There are so many great writers out there. So I think I should stop writing for good. So if anyone wants to take up any of my stories pm or Review and I shall give it to you. Seeya guys, I have had fun at writing, but I don't think it's for me.

Love CullenHathaway

A.k.a. Hannah xoxo


	6. Chapter 4

_**I know I'm a horrible person, but I am so busy it's not funny. I hope you like this chapter.**_

Chapter 4 SPOV

The guys and I were walking back from Patrolling, Jake was behind us grinning. I don't know why, but today as soon as he phased he made us do extra patrolling and he made us turn back into a human and do about 1000 sit ups and push ups, we are nicknacked. When we came to my house I saw Emily kissing this girls face, "Are you cheating on me Em?" I asked, the boys laughed except for Jake who looked wary and worried.

Emily pulled away grinning, but when she looked at her friend it fell from her face. "_What? _Are _cheating_ on me Em? Why! Would you even think about dating _him?" _The girl asked, what is with this girl, she doesn't even know me and she can't decide who Emily is dating/marrying. I looked at Jake and saw him looking really uneasy.

"I can't tell you." My imprint whispered brokenly, she let a few tears. That's it! "Who are you? And why are you making my imp- fiancé cry?" I asked angrily, crap I almost said imprint. The girl looked _pissed_.

"Fiancé! You're his FIANCE Emily?" the girl exclaimed, Em started crying and the evil girl shook her head in disbelief. Jake suddenly spoke up from behind me; "hey come on Alpha Jr. She's your best friend, don't be too hard." What's with the Alpha Jr. Thing? Was she a wolf? I sniffed towards her but she smelt human.

The girl laughed humourlessly, "No Jake, she _was_ my best friend. We swore on our friendship. I'm going." She said harshly she started walking off and Emily fell into Jakes arms, I was angry. I started walking to this girl but she stopped, "I wouldn't touch me if I were you Sam." Her voice made me flinch back and I stopped walking, she started running really fast.

"Sam, Emily needs you!" Jake called; I shook my head and ran back towards my imprint. I quickly took her in my arms and started comforting her. "Em who was that girl?" I asked Emily's whimpers cut of abruptly and looked at Jake uncertainly.

"Should we tell them" she asked Jake nodded, "It was Bella Swan, remember her? My Best Friend" he said venomously, we all sucked in breaths. Bella Swan. Man what can I say; the boys and I bullied her at school. Why? Because she gave us a reaction, she cried when we said bad stuff to her, and because we were just bored. I know it was mean of us but we were young teens.

"Bella Swan... shit. What is she doing back?" asked Jared softly, out of all of us Jared was the nicest to her we pushed her and slapped her but he just said mean stuff nothing physical. Jake rolled his eyes; "I don't know! I'm not a bloody future telling leach!" he yelled.

"W-why _did_ she move to Australia? I know it wasn't just us?" asked Paul, Jacob started to shake. "Oh whatever do you mean it wasn't just us?" he asked deathly calm we all took a step back. Paul gulped visibly, "Well we bullied her back in school behind your back." He whispered Jake shook his head.

"I know that Paul I found out when I picked her up, I said you guys were missing her and do you know what she mumbled, _'_Yeah probably couldn't find anyone else to bully.' So that kind of gave it way, oh and to answer you're other question well the reason why see moved was because-" he got cut of when Emily jumped from my arms and covered Jacob's mouth.

"What are you doing?" she hissed we waited then she screeched and wiped her hand on her shirt looking disgusted while Jake looked amused. "I was going to tell them why she moved before you went and put your hand, which by the way have no idea where it has been on my mouth." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emily growled and glowered at Jake.

"And why would you tell them? She doesn't want anyone to know!" she yelled, Jake shrugged. "They should hear it because they did bully her when she was like that. So anyway Bella moved to Australia to live with her sister because her house gave her too many memories of her mum. Okay well when Bella was young her mum Renee was abusive. She abused Bella very badly; she even had a butcher knife which she called 'Sharpie'. I remember the first time she used it on her."

_Flash Back Jacob POV (7years old, pretend the cutting started to happen when she was 7 and Jake and Emily are 10…)_

_Emily and I were sitting in the cubby house we had built when I heard fast footsteps coming from the forest. We both hid behind a tree; soon a brunette girl came through the trees with blood all over her body and a tear strained face. I heard Emily gasp quietly, I started walking out from behind the tree but Emily started to come with me; I quickly shook my head and carried on._

"_Hello" I said, the girl screamed and turned around looking scared, she took a few steps back and was shaking. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened." I said softly. She fell to the ground and started to cry; I quickly ran up to her and hugged her._

"_What happened?" I asked, she sniffed and looked up. "M-my mummy cut me on my tummy and it hurts." She cried; I looked at her with wide eyes. "Why did your mum cut you?" I asked she shook her head. "I don't know. She said that she wanted to have some fun and be meaner. She used to punch and kick me but today as soon as I turned 7 she cut me with a knife that she said was named Sharpie." She whispered, I stared at her horrified, I may be 10 but that doesn't mean I don't know what abuse is!_

"_C-can I please see you cuts? On your tummy" I asked, she nodded and lifted up her top and I gasped loudly and I heard Emily start to sob in the background. There were exactly 7 long cuts on her stomach and they looked infected. I sat up quickly and picked her up softly. "I'm going to help you okay? Emily come on we need to take her to your mum." I said I started walking and I heard Emily run and walk with me._

"_What's your name?" I asked, she yawned and leaned on my chest, "Bella" and then she was out, I quickly ran back to Emily's house and ran in. "Natalie! Please help us!" I yelled, Natalie came running down the stars but stopped when she saw Bella._

"_What happened to her?" she asked tearfully I shook my head. "I'll tell you later, but please treat the cuts! They look like they are infected!" I yelled, Natalie rushed into the kitchen while I put Bella on the couch and took off her top. Natalie soon came in with first aid but she dropped all of it when she saw Bella's stomach. "Oh god, what happened?" she asked quietly. "Her mum cut her, now please can you help her!" I said, she nodded and picked everything up and fixed her up._

_End of Flashback_

Back to SPOV

Everyone had tears running down their cheeks even Jake. "So now you know what caused her to move and you guys bullying her just made it so much worse." He whispered, I shook my head and got up. "I need to go" I whispered, before anyone could say anything I hopped on my motorbike and drove to the Swan's.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

When I got there I quickly hopped off and walked to her door, when I was about to knock the door opened to reveal Bella. So I said the first thing that came to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

**Hey guys! I hope it was worth the wait! I'm going to try and get the next chapter up, but it might be hard because I changed half the chapter and I had already planned it all out, but if I don't update eon this story I will update eon the others. Review please!**

**CullenHathaway**

**A.k.a Hannah xoxo**


End file.
